


Paradise

by luvyounie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: it was at this point did seungyoun realized how engraved he was in seungwoo’s life
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 51





	Paradise

it was quite breezy for an august night, the wind rustling through the leaves softly while the moon shined brightly in the distance. the sky was clear, able to see the stars tonight. seungyoun was sitting on the balcony floor of seungwoo’s studio apartment, his bare legs dangling over the edge of the balcony while one of his arms hooked around the railing. his other hand held a joint between his fingers, already burnt through half of it. he brought it to his lips, inhaling and letting the smoke sit inside his mouth for a beat before exhaling out and watching the puffs of smoke disperse around him. seungyoun felt a cold hand sneak up under his oversized shirt and curl around his waist, causing him to arch away slightly. he turned his head around to be met with a kneeling seungwoo, his hair wet from the shower. 

“hey” 

“hey”, seungwoo replies, a soft smile hanging from his lips. 

the pair isn’t much for dialogue, instead showing their affection through their actions. seungyoun is usually the one initiate, pulling seungwoo with him and that latter would gladly follow. it’s always a push and pull with these two, almost like a game that they both enjoy a bit too much. 

seungwoo sat crosslegged next to seungyoun, keeping his arm around the other boy’s waist. he liked having seungyoun close to him. seungyoun leaned his head on seungwoo’s shoulder, gazing out at the endless night sky in front of them. he brought the joint to his lips again, sucking in, turning his head to the side and peering up at seungwoo through his lashes. seungyoun took his arm away from the railing and he lets his finger dance across seungwoo’s check before caressing his face. seungwoo craves touches, especially from seungyoun, allowing himself to nuzzle his face against seungyoun’s palm. he lets himself to be brought down, inches away from seungyoun’s lips. a glint flickered across seungyoun’s eyes and seungwoo immediately understood, parting his mouth and letting seungyoun press his lips on his before opening his own mouth to let the smoke travel between them. seungwoo breathes in, the smoke filling his lungs and he feels so relaxed right now. it always feels right when he’s with seungyoun. so right.

seungyoun’s tongue darts out to lick at seungwoo’s top lip before pulling away to take in another puff of smoke. they let the smoke fill them, seungwoo breathing it in mostly through seungyoun’s mouth against his. seungwoo presses in a few more kisses before seungyoun can take another drag. seungwoo is always so enamored when it comes to seungyoun. from the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs, the way he gets extra loud and giggly and clingy when he drinks a bit too much, the way he would excitedly share new music he discovers with seungwoo, the way seungwoo would always be the first one to know the meaning of seungyoun’s tattoo when he gets a new one. it makes seungwoo feel whole to have seungyoun always with him. 

seungwoo was drawn away from his thoughts when seungyoun presses a wet kiss to his neck, letting his teeth graze his skin. 

“pay attention to me”

seungwoo chuckled, stroking seungyoun’s waist and giving him a quick peck on his forehead. 

“you always have my attention” 

seungyoun pouts, flicking the ashes of the joint over the balcony. seungwoo pulls him closer and brings the other’s face towards his. seungwoo ghosts his lips across seungyoun’s, smirking when seungyoun chases his lips with his own when he pulls away. his frown deepen, bringing the slowly disappearing joint back to his mouth. it’s cute; watching seungyoun be slightly vexed by his teasing. 

“i’m kidding, come on”, seungwoo said, taking the joint away from seungyoun to snuff it out on the floor. seungyoun was about to tell seungwoo off about how it took him awhile to roll that, but before a word could even come out of his mouth, seungwoo silenced him with his lips over seungyoun’s. he moved his lips, letting his mouth part and his tongue lick into seungyoun’s mouth. seungwoo could taste the ashy aftertaste but dismissed it to fully commit to making out with seungyoun. he held seungyoun’s face in his hands, letting their mouths move in sync with each other. seungyoun pulled his legs away from the edge of the balcony to climb into seungwoo’s lap, straddling his waist. seungwoo trailed his fingers down seungyoun’s waist to the fabric of his briefs and ended on the bare skin of his thigh, stroking slightly. seungwoo latched his lips on seungyoun’s neck, giving small licks causing seungyoun to let his head fall back. a soft moan escapes seungyoun when seungwoo nipped at the skin, red blooming quickly. he continued sucking bruises on seungyoun’s skin, adding more to the collection that was still somewhat visible from last time. sighs kept coming from seungyoun, his eyes fluttering at the feeling of being marked. seungwoo pulled down the collar of seungyoun’s shirt, exposing his collarbone and giving him one last blooming red mark. he surveyed his work, his thumb pressing into one of the fresh bruises he just created on seungyoun’s throat making the other boy shiver at the pressure.

seungyoun snuggled into seungwoo’s embrace, content with just staying like this. seungwoo rubbed his hand against seungyoun’s thigh, feeling the goosebumps rise on seungyoun’s skin after being outside for awhile. 

“are you cold?”

seungyoun answered with a hum, not wanting to move because he’s too comfortable. it took a bit of coercing to get seungyoun off of seungwoo’s lap before they went back into the bedroom that was connected to the balcony. 

“you staying for the night?” 

“yeah. is that alright?”

seungwoo nodded. it’s always nice to have seungyoun stay for the night. seungwoo liked waking up to seungyoun next to him and those days usually starts off better than others. 

seungyoun is already under the blankets when seungwoo turned around from fumbling through his closet to get some spare clothes for seungyoun. 

“please take a shower before getting into my bed.”

seungyoun huffed, “but i’m clean.”

“at least go brush your teeth. don’t want you breathing your ashy breath in my face the whole night.” 

seungyoun grunted, rolling out of the bed, passing seungwoo (not before having his ass smacked by the older man) and entering the bathroom. there’s always a spare toothbrush for him in the bathroom. an extra towel on the rack. there’s even his favorite shampoo that was still left in the shower from the time seungyoun figured that the shampoo seungwoo used didn’t have a nice fragrance and brought his own from home. it was at that point did seungyoun realized how engraved he was in seungwoo’s life. 

seungyoun quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before heading back into seungwoo’s bedroom. seungwoo was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. seungyoun climb in next to him, wrapping his arms around seungwoo’s waist and buried his face into his side. he felt long fingers combing through his hair, his eyes fluttering at the touch. seungwoo places his phone down on the bed side table and laid down next to seungyoun. they faced each other, their nose barely touching. 

“‘m tired” seungyoun mumbled. 

“then sleep.”

seungyoun looked at seungwoo like he was pondering before replying, “give me a goodnight kiss first.”

seungwoo snorted, rolling his eyes. “what are you? a baby?”

“yeah, your baby.” 

seungwoo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face before leaning in and giving seungyoun a quick peck on the lips.

“satisfied?”

“nope.” was seungyoun’s answer before cupping seungwoo’s face to give him a smoldering kiss. seungwoo chuckled against seungyoun’s lips, allowing the other to indulge for a bit. his hands stroked down to seungyoun’s waist, his fingers going under the shirt and tracing the outline of the intricate gun tattoo inked on the younger’s skin. 

seungyoun pulled away with a cheeky smile and seungwoo gives him one more kiss on his nose before bringing seungyoun’s head towards his chest.

“sleep, ok?” 

“fine.” 

seungyoun snuggled closer to seungwoo, throwing one of his legs over seungwoo’s waist and getting comfortable. he reveled in the feeling of being held in seungwoo’s arms and thought it couldn’t get better than this. the more he thought about how much they relied on each other and the fact that seungyoun trust the other to the fullest made his chest swell. he felt seungwoo’s breathing slow to a soft steady rhythm that lulled seungyoun to gradually close his eyes and the last thought that passed through seungyoun’s mind before falling asleep was _one day i’ll tell you how much i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas y’all :) x1 please come home soon


End file.
